


Haunted

by deansangel_cas97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Talks, Daddy Issues, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, sam helps dean realize his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansangel_cas97/pseuds/deansangel_cas97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel left and Dean sighed. He rubbed and hand down his face and shook his head. Sam saw the action and frowned. </p><p>"Dean? You okay?"</p><p>Dean nodded, "Yeah Sammy. I'm fine." He offered a small smile then turned to get his duffle back from off of the motel bed. </p><p>Sam huffed, "No you're not." </p><p>Dean looked up at his brother, "Yes I am. Now would you go get some food while I take a long over due shower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Castiel left and Dean sighed. He rubbed and hand down his face and shook his head. Sam saw the action and frowned. 

"Dean? You okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah Sammy. I'm fine." He offered a small smile then turned to get his duffle back from off of the motel bed. 

Sam huffed, "No you're not." 

Dean looked up at his brother, "Yes I am. Now would you go get some food while I take a long over due shower?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean you're beating yourself up again. Why?"

Dean stood up straight and went to retort, but Sam held up his hand. "Don't tell me it's nothing. I can see it, I'm not stupid. What's wrong Dean?"

Dean sighed, deflated. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something!" Sam's hands came to rest on his hips. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

The older man sighed and ran a hand down his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the odd design on the floor. "It's not normal."

Sam chuckled and sat on the adjacent bed. "Dean our lives aren't normal." 

"I know but," the eldest Winchester looked up at the younger one. He sighed again. "I can't Sam." 

Dean stood up and grabbed his duffle from behind him. Sam stood up and, in one long stride, stood in front of his brother blocking his way. "Why can't you?"

"Sam, move." 

"No, Dean. Not until you talk to me."

Dean's left hand curled into a fist, and his right hand tightened it's grip on the bag. "Sam, move."

Sam stayed silent for a moment, hesitating to say what he'd been thinking. "Is it," he lowered his voice a bit, gauging his brothers reaction to his words. "Is it about Cas?" 

Dean growled and pushed past him. "I said I didn't want to talk about it." 

Sam caught his brothers arm. "Dean, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If you love him, you should tell him."

Dean yanked his arm away from his brothers grip and stood still. His chest rose and fell rapidly. 

"Dean?"

"I can't, Sam." His voice cracked but his stance never faltered. 

Sam moved around to stand in front of the elder man. "Why not?"

Dean's fist tightened again. "Because I'm not gay."

Sam chuckled a little, but stopped when Dean furious gaze snapped to his. "Dean, I know you're not gay. But you do love Cas. So you're either Bi, or it's just Cas."

Dean's jaw clenched and unclenched. Sam could see the conflict and hesitation on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You may not remember, but when we were younger we were sitting in a diner with dad. There was a," Dean hesitated at the word, and the memory. "A gay couple sitting near us. Dad got angry and said that gays were disgusting and deserved to die. Then he looked me straight in the eye and said that if I ever even looked another man that way he'd beat it out of me before I even had another thought." 

Sam's eyes softened a little, and he shook his head. "No. I don't remember that. But Dean, dad's dead. He can't hurt you."

"But every time I look at Cas, I hear him. I hear the disgust in his voice. I see the rage on his face. I can't, Sam." 

"What can't you do, Dean?" 

"I can't love Cas." 

"You can't stop it Dean. You already love him. You just have to stop letting dad haunt you and admit it to yourself and to him." 

"Admit what to who?" The familiar gravely voice startled both men. 

"Uh, nothing, Cas." Dean didn't turn around. He'd been afraid to. 

Sam scratched at the back of his neck. "Right. Okay. Burgers?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah." 

Sam nodded and stepped around his brother. He left the room as quickly as possible, but not without sending his brother one last look of encouragement. 

Castiel looked at Dean after the hunter turned to face him. "Is everything okay Dean?" 

Dean smiled a little, relief flowing through him. "Yeah Cas. Everything's fine." 

The hunter sat on the bed and looked up at his angel. "Cas, I have to tell you something." 

Castiel sat down on the opposite bed and fixed his gaze on Dean. "Anything, Dean."

Dean shifted on the bed and sighed. "Cas, I," he sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. "I love you." 

He squeezed his eyes shut waiting to be struck, or smited. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked at the angel. The biggest smile Dean has ever seen was plastered on the mans face. Dean smiled back.


End file.
